My Kitty Princess
by Cho Sun Yoo
Summary: Kim Joon Myeon atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho, adalah yeoja yang tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali kecuali Do Kyungsoo sahabatnya dari kecil dan keluarganya. Oh iya.. Suho mempunyai satu teman kecil, yaitu Yoonjo, kucing yang berbulu abu-abu miliknya. Namun kesendiriannya menarik perhatian salah satu pangeran sekolah, yaitu Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. KrisHo Fanfic Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

**My Kitty Princess**

Author: MineMine/Cho Sun Yoo  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Main Cast:  
- Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho (Genderswitch)  
- Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris  
Other Cast:  
- SM Artist  
- Cast yang numpang lewat dengan kecehnya(?) *ditendang*

Summary:  
Kim Joon Myeon atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho, adalah yeoja yang tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali kecuali Do Kyungsoo sahabatnya dari kecil dan keluarganya. Oh iya.. Suho mempunyai satu teman kecil, yaitu Yoonjo, kucing yang berbulu abu-abu miliknya. Ada suatu Insiden yang menyebabkan Suho dijauhi oleh orang banyak, dan itu karena dia menyelamatkan Yoonjo. Namun keadaan Suho yang selalu menyendiri dan ditinggalkan itu menarik seorang Namja yang menjadi Pangeran(?) sekolah, yaitu Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris.  
"Keadaanmu yang seperti ini tidak berarti bagiku… yang berarti bagiku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya" – Kris

**CHAPTER 1**

Langkah kaki seorang yeoja ini sangat diperhatikan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Di setiap langkahnya dia bisa mendengar banyak omongan yang menusuk baginya, namun dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Disampingnya ada seorang yeoja imut dengan mata bulat yang bening yang sedang memandang ke sekitarnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. 

Yeoja yang menjadi pusat perhatian ini memakai jaket bertudung yang menutupi bagian sebelah kanan wajahnya(dan tentu saja dibantu oleh rambut dan perban yang terdapat di wajahnya yang bagian kanan). Dia nampak tenang dengan tampang datarnya, dan tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo… Jangan pedulikan mereka…" Kata yeoja yang menggunakan jaket itu.  
"Tapi, Suho… kau selalu saja di omongkan yang tidak-tidak.. aku tidak suka!" Jawab yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Sementara itu Suho hanya tersenyum lembut melihat perliaku sahabat satu-satunya itu.  
"Sudahlah.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini…" kata Suho.  
"Hmph!... kau selalu saja begitu…"  
"Kita harus cepat… sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai.." Ujar Suho, dan dibalas oleh anggukan Kyungsoo.

…

Saat pulang sekolah, Suho hanya pulang seorang diri, karena Kyungsoo ada Les tambahan. Dan di perjalanan pulang Suho melihat seekor kucing yang nampak familiar duduk di depan taman dekat Rumahnya. Suho mengenali kucing itu.

Suho segera menghampiri kucing itu dengan senyuman hangat yang menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu Suho berjalan mendekat, kucing tersebut langsung menghampiri Suho.

"Yoonjo…" Suho menggendong kucing tersebut dan mengelusnya.  
"Kau menungguku,ne… Mianhae aku agak lama…" Katanya. "Kajja kita pulang… kau pasti sudah lapar.."

Tanpa Suho sadari, ada sesosok namja yang memperhatikannya dari jauh, dia terus menatap Suho sedari tadi.

"Kris… kau sedang apa?.. kajja.. aku laparrr~" Kata namja berkulit tan yang ada di sampingnya.  
"N..Ne,kajja…" kata namja yang bernama Kris itu.

…

Keesokan harinya, Suho menjalani sekolahnya seperti biasa. Dia memakan bekalnya sendirian di atap sekolah. Ini semua karena Kyungsoo sedang ada perlu dengan namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kai. Akhir-akhir ini namja itu sering mengajak Kyungsoo ke kantin.

"Andaikan ada Yoonjo.. pasti aku tidak akan kesepian…" Kata Suho. Kemudian dia menyentuh wajahnya yang diperban itu. Jika menyentuh wajahnya ini, dia jadi teringat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu saat kebakaran yang hebat terjadi di Rumahnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Kim Joon Myeon atau Suho adalah yeoja yang populer di Seoul High School karena kecantikan,keramahan dan kepandaiannya. Suho sangat cantik dengan senyum angelic-nya itu. Banyak namja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Suho, namun Suho merasa belum ada yang cocok dengannya.  
Namun itu semua berubah karena ada insiden kebakaran yang terjadi.

Malam itu, Suho dan keluargannya sedang asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba ada mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap yang berhenti di depan Rumah Suho. Kemudian keluarlah beberapa orang yang membawa botol berisikan bensin, dan mereka mulai menyiram beberapa sisi di Rumah Suho, dan menyalakan api di sebatang kayu lalu membuangnya di tempat mereka menyiram bensin tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian kebakaran hebat terjadi, dan seluruh keluarga Suho sudah keluar dari Rumahnya, dan pemadam kebakaran sudah tiba.

"Sehun dimana Yoonjo!?"Tanya Suho kepada dongsaengnya.  
"Dia tidak ada bersamaku,Noona…" Jawab Sehun.  
"Umma.. appa… Yoonjo ada bersama kalian?!"  
"Tidak,Myeonie…" Jawaban kedua orang tuanya membuat Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rumah mereka yang sudah terbakar hebat dengan api yang sangat besar.  
"Dia pasti di dalam…" Kata Suho dan dia segera berlari ke arah Rumah itu.  
"NOONA!?/MYEONIE!?" Panggil Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya,namun Suho tidak menghiraukan mereka.

Di dalam Rumah, Suho terus mencari-cari kucing kesayangannya itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan teliti. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di dapur. Nampaklah seekor kucing yang meringkuk ketakutan di atas sebuah keranjang. Dan Suho segera menghampirinya.

"Yoonjo!" Suho menggendong Yoonjo dan memeluknya dengan erat.  
"Jangan khawatir kau aman.." Katanya. Ketika Suho ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba saja kompor yang ada didekatnya meledak dan api dari ledakannya mengenai wajah Suho.  
"KYAAAA!"

Sementara itu Sehun dan beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha mencari Suho, kemudian Sehun mendengar teriakkan familiar yang berasal dari dapur.  
"Itu suara Suho noona!" Kata Sehun, kemudian Sehun dan beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran itu,pun(?) segera berlari menuju dapur.

Dan mereka bisa melihat seorang yeoja yang tergeletak(?) tidak berdaya dengan wajah yang terkena luka bakar di bagian kanan wajahnya, dan seekor kucing yang sedang menjilat-jilat tangan yeoja itu.

"OMONA!.. SUHO NOONA!" Sehun histeris dan langsung menggendong Suho, dia dapat merasakan nafas noona-nya itu walaupun lemah.  
"Cepat… kita harus keluar dari sini… dan jangan lupakan kucing itu!" perintah Sehun, dan petugas tsb segera menggendong kucing itu dan menyusul Sehun yang sudah duluan.

Beberapa bulan setelah menjalani perawatan, Suho akhirnya sembuh, namun luka bakar yang di deritanya tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Itu yang menyebabkan dirinya harus menyembunyikan wajahnya itu. Dan dia mulai dijauhi oleh semua temannya, begitu mereka tahu wajah Suho tidak seperti dulu lagi, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang ketakutan melihat wajah Suho. Semenjak itu Suho hanya ditemani oleh Kyungsoo yang merupakan teman Suho sejak kecil, keluarganya, dan Yoonjo tentunya.

Sehun,pun tidak terima jika Noona-nya menjadi bahan hinaan, dia akan memukuli orang-orang yang berani menjelekkan noona-nya itu, bahkan Sehun pernah pulang dengan tubuh yang penuh luka lebam. Begitu Suho mengetahuinya, dia selalu mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa dongsaengnya tidak perlu melakukan hal senekat itu, dan dengan berat hati Sehun menurutinya.

Perlahan-lahan, Suho sudah bisa menerima dengan baik keadaannya. Dia sudah tidak mempedulikan ocehan pedas yang keluar dari mulut siswa maupun siswi yang ada di Sekolahnya. Walaupun orang yang peduli dengannya tidak terima atas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

…

Saat pulang sekolah, Suho melihat kucing lain yang sedang bermain-main dengan dedaunan kering. Menurut Suho itu sangat menggemaskan, Suho segera menghampiri kucing itu dan kemudian ikut bermain bersama kucing tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kris memandangnya dari jauh, dia memandang Suho tanpa bergeming sekalipun. Kemudian tepukkan di bahunya yang menyadarkan dirinya.

"Kris.. kau sedang apa?... kelihatannya serius sekali.." Sapa Chanyeol yang merupakan teman Kris.  
"A..aniyo.." Kata Kris. "Chanyeol.. kajja kita masih ada latihan basket,kan…"  
"Ne.."

…

Setelah selesai latihan, Kris,Kai,Chanyeol dan Tao duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil meminum air mineralnya. Kris melirik teman-temannya dan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Emm.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.." Katanya, dan itu membuat ketiga temannya menoleh ke arah Kris.  
"Apakah kalian tahu tentang yeoja yang sedang bermain dengan kucing di bawah pohon tadi?" Tanyanya.  
"Hmm… yeoja yang bermain dengan kucing?" Chanyeol memasang tampang bingungnya.  
"Yeoja yang menggunakan jaket itu… dia menggunakan perban untuk menutupi wajah bagian kanannya.." ujar Kris.  
"Ohh.. Maksudmu Suho?" Kata Tao.  
"jadi namanya Suho?"  
"Nama aslinya adalah Kim Joon Myeon.. tapi dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Suho.." Kata Kai.  
"Memangnya ada apa,Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol.  
"Tidak… hanya saja… aku penasaran dengannya… kenapa dia menutupi wajahnya itu?"  
"Dia adalah orang yang paling dijauhi di sekolah…" Ujar Chanyeol.  
"Dijauhi… kenapa?" Kali ini Kris yang memasang tampang bingung.  
"Aku dengar.. karena wajahnya itu… wajahnya mengerikan.." Kata Tao.  
"Mengerikan bagaimana?"  
"Aku dengar dari beberapa saksi mata yang pernah melihat wajahnya itu, katanya.. wajahnya terdapat luka yang sangat mengerikan… pokoknya itu ngeri.." Kata Kai.  
"Sebaiknya kau jangan dekatnya,Kris… kalau kau tidak mau lari ketakutan melihat yeoja itu.." Ujar Chanyeol.  
"Huh?" Kris masih bingung dengan penjelasan 3 temannya itu.  
"HEI KALIAN!"

Terdengar suara namja yang berteriak dengan lantangnya ke arah 4 namja yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan tersebut. Kemudian ke- empat namja itu melihat ke asal suara , dan nampaklah seorang namja berambut pirang dibelakang mereka. Dan namja itu memasang tampang marah.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi kata-katamu!" Ujar namja itu kepada Chanyeol.  
"Hei.. sopan sedikit pada sunbaemu, Kim Sehun!" Teriak Kai.  
"Apakah aku harus sopan kepada orang yang sudah berkata hal jelek tentang noonaku!?" Kata namja yang bernama Sehun itu.  
"Itu,kan kenyataannya, Bocah… sudahlah.. lebih baik kau pulang.. ini sudah hampir gelap untukmu!" Usir Tao.  
"Ne… lebih baik kau urusi saja noona-mu yang mengerikan itu" Kata Kai,lagi.

BUAGH!

Dan satu pukulan mengenai tepat dipipi Kai, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan seorang namja bernama Kim Sehun.

"Ingat!.. kalian boleh menghinaku!.. tapi kalian jangan sekali-kali menghina Noona-ku!" Ujar Sehun dan dia segera pergi dari hadapan ke-4 namja itu.  
"Aiisshh.. pukulannya lumayan juga.." Ujar Kai yang memegangi pipinya, dan nampaklah sedikit bekas darah disudut bibirnya.  
"Aku lupa kalau Sehun ahli dalam beladiri Karate dan Taekwondo.." Kata Tao yang membantu Kai berdiri, dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Sementara itu Kris masih berdiri memantung.

"Kim Joon Myeon.." Tanpa sadar dia mengumamkan sebuah nama.

**TBC**

Huweeee!.. MIANHAEE!  
Bukannya saya lanjutin Fanfic My Stupid Fiance atau gak Another Parody.. saya malah nulis ini… *digebukin*

Habisnya saya kepikiran Fanfic ini pas saya lagi liat kucing saya main-main di atas keset. Saya jadi kepikiran sama sesosok yeoja yang main sama kucing, dan hasilnya adalah Fanfic ini.

Silakan Review-nyaaaa! ^^

****


	2. Chapter 2

**My Kitty Princess**

Author: MineMine/Cho Sun Yoo  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Main Cast:  
- Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho (Genderswitch)  
- Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris  
Other Cast:  
- SM Artist  
- Cast yang numpang lewat dengan kecehnya(?)

**CHAPTER 2**

Keesokan harinya, Kris berusaha mengumpulkan Informasi dari siswa maupun siswi, tapi menurutnya itu belum cukup, ia merasa masih ada yang kurang tentang Suho. Kemudian dia teringat dengan yeoja bermata bulat yang disukai oleh Kai. Kemudian dia segera memasang smirknya, kenapa dia tidak berpikir tentang itu sebelumnya?.

"Kai!" Panggil Kris.  
"Ne.. ada apa?...tumben kau memanggilku.. pasti ada maunya.." Kata Kai.  
"Kai… kau kenal dengan yeoja yang selalu bersama dengan Joon Myeon,kan?" Tanya Kris.  
"Hmm… Apa yang kau maksud adalah Do Kyungsoo?"  
"Ne..ne.. Kyungsoo.. yeoja bermata bulat itu…"  
"Kris.. kau tahu,kan.. aku menyukai Kyungsoo.. mana mungkin aku tidak kenal dengannya.."  
"BIsakah kau membawanya saat kita latihan basket nanti?"  
"Hoh?..untuk apa?"  
"Ada yang aku ingin tanya-kan.."  
Kai nampak curiga dengan perilaku Kris. "Bagaimana yaa?"  
"Aku janji akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya sepulang latihan basket nanti…" Perkataan Kris sukses membuat mata Kai berbinar-binar.  
"OKE!... aku akan membawanya!" Ujar Kai,dengan semangat. Dia memang semangat kalau sudah mendengar kata yang berhubungan dengan 'Makanan'.  
Sementara itu, Kris memasang smirk-nya lagi. Rencana-nya akan berjalan dengan lancar. 

* * *

Saat latihan basket, Kai memang benar-benar membawa yeoja itu. Terkadang Kai memang bisa diandalkan jika disogok terlebih dahulu. Kris tidak sabar ingin menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Joon Myeon.

Seusai latihan basket, Kris duduk disebelah yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Dan dirinya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Sementara itu teman-temannya yang ikut duduk bersamanya hanya memasang wajah heran melihat tingkah laku Kris.

"Umm… mianhae.. sebenarnya akulah yang menyuruh Kai untuk membawamu kemari.." Ujar Kris.  
"Oh.. jadi kau yang menyuruh Kkamjong… kau tahu.. karena ulah kalian… aku membiarkan Suho pulang sendirian lagi…" Begitu mendengar nama Suho, Kris semakin ingin menanyakan tentang yeoja itu.  
"Jadi.. kau kenal dengan Joon Myeon?"  
"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya.. dia,kan sahabatku dari kecil…" Kris kembali mengeluarkan smirk-nya, perkataan Kyungsoo membuat dia semakin yakin bahwa yeoja bermata bulat ini adalah orang yang tepat.  
"Kau tahu, aku sering melihatnya bermain bersama kucing-kucing… dan itu membuatku semakin penasaran, kenapa dia lebih memilih bermain dengan binatang berbulu itu, dibandingkan berkumpul bersama siswa-siswi yang lain.."  
"Bukannya dia tidak ingin… tapi dia tidak bisa.." Kata Kyungsoo.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Suho dijauhi oleh seluruh siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini…"  
"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kris semakin penasaran.  
"Itu karena insiden 2 tahun yang lalu, itu yang membuatnya menjadi penyendiri…"  
"Memangnya apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Tao, yang akhirnya membuka suara.  
Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Kalian pernah dengan ada kebakaran hebat yang terjadi di sekitar sini,kan.."  
"Ne… Itu,kan Rumah milik Kim Young Woon, pengusaha dari Kim corp(nama aneh -_- *keki*)" Kata Chanyeol.  
"Benar sekali.. dan itu adalah Rumah Suho…"  
"Wo.. wo.. jangan bilang kalau Suho adalah anak dari Kim Young Woon,Kyungie" Ujar Kai.  
"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu,kan.." Perkataan Kyungsoo sukses membuat ke-4 namja disebelahnya membulatkan matanya.  
"Lanjutkan ceritamu.." Perintah Kris.  
"Kebakaran itu terjadi karena Tuan Choi, salah satu saingan Tuan Kim membakar Rumah mereka.. dan itu yang menyebabkan Suho menutup wajah bagian kanannya.."  
"Biar kutebak… wajahnya terkena luka bakar.." Tebak Chanyeol.  
"Ne.. Suho itu sangat menyukai kucing, dan dia mempunyai kucing yang sangat dia sayangi.. yaitu Yoonjo… waktu itu, sebenarnya Suho sudah keluar dari Rumah.. namun dia tidak melihat Yoonjo dimana,pun.. sampai akhirnya dia nekat memasuki Rumahnya yang sedang terbakar hebat itu.."  
"Kenapa dia berani melakukan itu?" Tanya Tao.  
"Aku,kan sudah bilang.. dia sangat menyayangi Yoonjo.. Suho mendapatkan kucing itu saat kucing itu masih sangat kecil, kucing itu dibuang dengan tidak layak.. di biarkan kedinginan di tengah musim dingin.."  
"Lebih baik kau lanjutkan cerita tentang Suho.." Ujar Kris.  
"Jadi, saat Suho memasuki Rumah, dia melihat Yoonjo yang terjebak di dapur… Suho menyelamatkannya, namun ketika dia ingin keluar dari dapur, Kompor yang didekatnya meledak dan mengenai wajah bagian kanannya…" Jelas Kyungsoo. Dan ke-4 namja itu kembali terkejut karena perkataannya.  
"Beruntung Sehun, dongsaeng dari Suho menyelamatkannya dan membawanya keluar sebelum tempat itu benar-benar terbakar, dan Yoonjo juga diselamatkan oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran saat itu… Setelah itu Suho menjalani perawatan, dia memang berhasil sembuh, namun luka bakarnya tidak hilang seutuhnya.."  
"Memangnya dia tidak berniat operasi plastik?" Tanya Kai.  
"Entahlah… aku tidak tahu dengan jalan pikirannya… dan sudah cukup ceritanya… hanya itu yang aku tahu..Jika kalian jangan ikut mengejeknya.. aku akan membuat kalian menyesal karena telah berkata jelek tentang Suho.." Ucap Kyungsoo.  
"Oh iya.. jadi Kim Sehun itu adalah dongsaeng Suho… kenapa dia over protektif sekali?" Tanya Kris.  
"Itu karena dia sangat menyayangi Noona-nya.. Apalagi mereka hanya tinggal berdua.." Kata Kyungsoo.  
"Mwo?!... tinggal berdua!?"  
"Kedua orang tua mereka pergi ke Kanada untuk meneruskan perusahaan mereka… tunggu sebentar.. kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Suho?" Kyungsoo memasang tampang penasaran.  
"Ne.. kau aneh,Kris… semenjak kemarin.. kau selalu bertanya tentang Suho…" Kali ini Tao yang berbicara.  
"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Suho.." Kata-kata Kai langsung membuat Kris memukul bahu Kai.  
"Jangan berkata macam-macam, Hitam!... lagipula aku hanya penasaran.. sudahlah.. aku mau pulang… aku lelah sekali.." Kris segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari sana.  
"Y..YAK!... WU YI FAN!.. KAU JANJI MENTRAKTIRKU!" Teriak Kai, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Kris.

* * *

Besoknya, Taeyeon seongsaengnim masuk ke kelas dengan seorang namja yang menggunakan kacamata, wajahnya nampak tenang, dan bisa dilihat dari penampilannya dia adalah anak baik-baik.

"Nah… semuannya, kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Cina.. silahkan perkenalkan diri.." Kata Taeyeon.  
"Annyeonghaseo.. perkenalkan.. namaku Zhang Yi Xing.. tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Lay.." Ucap namja itu. Kris menatap namja itu lekat-lekat(?), dia sangat mengenali namja itu.  
"Baiklah.. Lay-ssi, kau duduk disamping Joon Myeon.." Kata Taeyeon sambil menunjuk tempat duduk disebelah Suho.  
"Ne,saem.." Katanya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat duduk disebelah Suho. Lalu Taeyeon, memulai pelajaran.  
"annyeong.. bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?" Tanya Lay pada Suho, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan  
"N..ne… namaku Kim Joon Myeon.. tapi aku biasa dipanggil Suho.." Jawab Suho, sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya, dan menjabat tangan Lay.

Entah kenapa, senyuman Suho membuat Lay tertegun dan memandang yeoja itu tanpa melepaskan tangan Suho, malahan dia mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Suho.

"Err.. Lay-ssi.. bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Tanya Suho.  
"Eh..ah.. M..mianhae…" kata Lay dan dia segera melepaskan tangan Suho.  
"Gwenchana.." Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Kau tahu, Suho… senyumanmu bisa membuatku mimisan.. lebih baik kau berhenti.. sebelum aku kehabisan darah.." Ucap Lay, dan dia memasang smirknya melihat Suho yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taeyeon yang sedang menerangkan dengan wajah yang merona.

Sementara itu, Kris memandang kedua orang itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tanpa dia sadari tangannya mematahkan pensil yang dia pegang. Chanyeol dan Tao yang melihat Kris mematahkan Pensilnya, langsung tersenyum dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Kris.. kalau kau marah, jangan kau lampiaskan pada pensilmu.." Ucap Kai yang langsung membuat Kris sadar. "Kau cemburu yaa.." Kata Kai sambil memasang Smirk-nya.  
"A..ani siapa yang cemburu.." Kata Kris.  
"Kalau kau tidak cemburu kenapa pensilmu patah saat kau melihat Suho dan Lay?" Tanya Kai.  
"Diamlah,Kkamjong.. atau badanmu akan kupatahkan persis seperti pensil ini.." Ucapan Kris langsung membuat Kai bungkam, sementara itu Chanyeol dan Tao berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

* * *

Saat bel istirahat, Kris menghampiri Lay yang sedang sibuk membaca bukunya. Lalu Kris langsung memukul meja Lay.

"YA!.. apa maumu sebenarnya?!" Tanya Kris.  
"Apa maksudmu,Kris.. aku tidak mengerti.." tanya Lay,cuek.  
"Kau.. kenapa kau menggoda, Joon Myeon?!"  
"Hmm.. kau masih bertanya kenapa… tentu saja aku menyukai Joon Myeon… walaupun aku baru pertama kali melihatnya.. Meskipun dia menggunakan perban dan jaket untuk menutupi wajahnya, tapi itu tidak bisa menghilangkan pesonanya.." Ucapan Lay langsung membuat Kris mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.  
"Aku lebih dulu melihatnya, dan aku lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan kau!"  
"Oh ya… kita lihat saja nanti… mau bersaing seperti biasanya, sepupu?.. nampaknya kau belum mengungkapkan apa-apa pada Suho.." Lay memasang Smirk andalannya.  
"Cih!.. kau pikir aku takut dengan tantanganmu?!.. baiklah.. kita akan bersaing!"  
"Kita lihat apakah kali ini kau bisa menang dariku… atau kalah seperti biasanya,sepupu… aku bisa menjamin Suho jatuh ke dalam pelukanku.." Kris semakin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, sementara itu Lay meninggalkan Kris dengan santainya.

**TBC**

Kok jadi gaje begini,sih? -_-  
udehlah… ini akibat Stress.. :v  
seperti biasa.. REVIEW PLEASSEE!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Kitty Princess**

Author: MineMine/Cho Sun Yoo  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Main Cast:  
- Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho (Genderswitch)  
- Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris  
Other Cast:  
- SM Artist  
- Cast yang numpang lewat dengan kecehnya(?)

CHAPTER 3

Saat diperjalanan pulang, Suho melintasi taman yang sangat indah, banyak lampu kelap-kelip dan berbentuk aneka ragam. Natal akan segera tiba, namun Suho tidak yakin Natal tahun ini tidak seindah tahun kemarin, saat keluarganya ada bersamanya, namun sekarang appa dan eomma-nya lebih memilih mengurus perusahaan mereka. Mungkin mereka akan mengucapkan mengucapkan Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru, atau mereka akan melupakannya.

Suho memandang sendu ke arah taman itu, namun perlahan-lahan dia berjalan ke arah taman tersebut. Suho memperhatikan sekelilingnya, banyak sepasang kekasih maupun keluarga yang sedang berjalan bersama di taman itu. Suho hanya bisa duduk sambil memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Perlahan-lahan, air mata Suho mengalir memandang itu semua. Dan tidak lama kemudian, salju sudah mulai turun, Suho membiarkan dirinya terguyur salju.

Sementara itu, Kris memandangi Suho dari jauh, sungguh dalam hati kecilnya dia sangat ingin mendekati Suho, dia melihat gadis itu menangis dalam diam, dia ingin sekali menghapus air mata Suho dan memeluknya untuk menguatkan yeoja itu.

Saat Kris ingin mendekati Suho, sudah ada seorang namja yang berdiri didepan yeoja itu. Dan itu adalah Lay!... oh god!, Kris hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya melihat sepupunya sekaligus rivalnya mendekati Suho.

"Sepertinya, ada yeoja manis yang sedang menangis.." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Suho langsung melihat ke arah Lay.  
"L..Lay.."  
"Yeoja sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menangis…" Kata Lay sambil menghapus air mata Suho dengan ibu jarinya, itu membuat wajah Suho memerah. Sungguh, Kris ingin menghantam Lay sekarang.  
"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Suho.  
"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan… dan kebetulan aku melihat kau menangis… ada apa?"  
"Ani… tidak ada apa-apa…" Ucap Suho sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya.  
"Tidak mungkin kau menangis tanpa sebab,kan.."  
"Sudahlah,Lay.. aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Suho, sebelum Lay ingin bertanya lagi, Sehun tiba-tiba saja langsung berada disana.  
"YAK!.. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Noona-ku?!" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelurkan tatapan dinginnya.  
"Sudahlah, Sehunna… aku tidak apa-apa.. lebih baik kita pulang.. disini dingin sekali.. sampai ketemu besok, Lay-ssi…" Ucap Suho, dan dia segera menarik Sehun untuk pergi.

Setelah Suho pergi, Lay menyeringai sambil terus memandang kepergian Suho.  
"Aku tahu kau ada disana dari tadi,Kris.." Ucapan Lay membuat Kris langsung keluar dari balik Pohon.  
"Aku berhasil melakukan gerakan awal, Yi Fan.." Lay masih saja mengeluarkan smirk-nya.  
"Cih!.. jangan pikir kau akan menang… Ini baru permulaan…" Kata Kris.  
"Oh ya?.. kita lihat saja nanti… siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Suho.." Kemudian Lay pergi meninggalkan Kris.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Suho berangkat bersama dengan Sehun. Sehun menggenggam tangan Noona-nya dengan erat, seakan-akan Noona-nya akan pergi meninggalkannya, namun Sehun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hari ini.

Sesampainya di Sekolah, Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Suho, bahkan siswa maupun siswi disana memperhatikan mereka berdua, Sehun adalah siswa yang populer dikalangan Yeoja, baik yang seumurannya maupun yang sudah senior, namun Sehun tidak menghiraukan mereka. Suho pernah bertanya, kenapa Sehun tidak menerima pernyataan cinta dari Krystal beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun dengan entengnya berkata, bahwa yeoja yang paling cantik baginya adalah Eomma dan Noona-nya.

"Gomawo, Sehunnie.. sudah mengantar Noona sampai ke kelas…" Ucap Suho, begitu mereka sampai di depan kelas Suho.  
"Ne, Noona.. hati-hati,ne… kalau ada yang mengejekmu.. katakan saja padaku.. akan kubuat dia menyesal.." Kata Sehun. Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Suho hanya bisa mengelus rambut Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Ne…"  
"Sampai nanti, Noona.." Ucap Sehun, dan diangguki oleh Suho.

Suho segera masuk kelas begitu Sehun sudah pergi, dan sesampainya didalam kelas, Kris menariknya dan segera menuntun Suho menuju bangku disebelahnya.

"Y..YAK!.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Suho.  
"Diamlah… Aku hanya ingin kau duduk disini!" Kata Kris dengan entengnya.  
"Lalu.. Kyungsoo duduk dengan siapa?" Tanya Suho.  
"Dia bisa duduk dengan Kai.." Mendengar ucapan Kris, Suho hanya bisa diam.

Sementara itu, ada yang memasang tampang tidak suka pada KrisHo. Yang satu ingin menghabisi sang namja, dan yang satunya lagi ingin menghabisi sang yeoja. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah Lay dan Jessica.

* * *

Saat bel istirahat, Suho yang sedang berada di depan toilet, langsung ditarik menuju kedalam toilet yeoja. Suho mendapat jambakan yang cukup keras, sehingga dirinya meringis kesakitan. Begitu sampai di dalam toilet, Jessica segera menghempaskan tubuh Suho ke dinding.

"Kau… yeoja sepertimu tidak berhak mendapatkan Kris!" Teriak Jessica.  
"M..Mwo?!... apa maksudmu?" Suho hanya bisa membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Jessica.  
"Aku tahu.. Kau pasti menyukai Kris…"  
"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kata-katamu.." Ucap Suho, dan segera memasang tampang datar, jujur dia terkejut, namun dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.  
"Jangan sok suci, yeoja brengsek!" Jessica menampar pipi Suho dengan keras sehingga membuat sudut bibir Suho berdarah, oh … dia sudah keterlaluan sekarang.  
"Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan tampangmu itu, hah!?... Dulu kau memang diakui disini.. tapi semenjak kau kehilangan kecantikanmu… kau tidak ada apa-apanya!" Jessica menjambak rambut Suho untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
"Aku memang sudah tidak di akui disini… tapi menurutku itu tidak ada artinya.." Ucapan Suho membuat Jessica semakin emosi dan ingin menampar Suho lagi, namun sebelum dia menampar yeoja itu, ada tangan besar yang menahan tangannya.  
"K..Kris…" Jessica kaget begitu tahu orang yang menahan tangannya.  
"Kau sudah keterlaluan nona Jung…" Ucap Kris dengan nada dingin.  
"Tapi.. aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu… kau tahu, yeoja seperti dia tidak berhak mendapatkanmu, Kris…. Yeoja ini hanya sok suci!" Mendengar ucapan Jessica, Kris langsung menampar yeoja itu.  
"A…Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jessica. "Ayahku saja tidak pernah menamparku!"  
"Pantas saja kau berperilaku seperti ini… ternyata ayahmu saja tidak pernah memberimu pelajaran…" Nada bicara Kris sangat dingin, begitu pula dengan tatapannya. Kemudian dia segera membantu Suho berdiri.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris dengan lembut.  
"Ne… gwenchana…" Jawab Suho. Lalu Kris langsung membantu Suho berjalan, sepertinya kakinya terbentur cukup keras, sehingga menyebabkan memar.  
"Lebih baik kau tidak membuang waktumu itu, Nona Jung… karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menerimamu…" Kata Kris, kemudian dia meninggalkan Jessica yang masih mematung, sambil membantu Suho berjalan.

* * *

Kris membawa Suho ke UKS, dan begitu sampai di UKS, Kris mendudukkan yeoja itu di atas tempat tidur, dan segera menyiapkan peralatan untuk mengompres luka Suho.

Kris mengompres pipi Suho dengan lembut, namun yeoja itu masih bisa meringis, tamparan Jessica tadi sangat keras.

"Kris…" Ucap Suho.  
"Ne?"  
"Kau tahu… kata-katamu barusan itu sangat menyakitkan… aku merasa kasihan pada Jessica…" Perkataan Suho membuat Kris tersenyum, dia kagum pada yeoja didepannya ini. Karena dia masih peduli pada orang yang sudah bertingkah keterlaluan.  
"Itu adalah pelajaran… karena tindakannya sudah keterlaluan…"  
"Ne, aku tahu.. tapi itu pasti sangat menyakitinya… pokoknya kau harus minta maaf padanya nanti.." Kata Suho.  
"Ne..ne.." Kris kemudian kembali mengompres pipi Suho, Suho masih meringis,namun rasa sakitnya tidak sesakit tadi.

Tanpa disadari, Kris memandang yeoja didepannya ini. Kulit putih bersih, wajah yang mempesona dan bibir cherry yang membuat Kris ingin segera merasakannya. Namun dia langsung menepis pemikiran itu.  
Suho yang merasa diperhatikan, hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, dia merasa aneh, jika dia bertatapan dengan Kris, itu membuat jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang.

Entah apa yang merasuki Kris, dia memegang dagu Suho, dan menghadapkan wajah Suho agar bertatapan dengannya. Perlahan-lahan wajah Kris semakin mendekat ke wajah Suho, namun anehnya Suho hanya membiarkannya. Wajah Kris dan Suho hanya bersisa beberapa senti lagi untuk bersentuhan(?), Suho bisa merasakan nafas Kris mengenai wajahnya. Kris semakin memajukan wajahnya sampai akhirnya dia mencium bibir Suho dengan lembut. Suho awalnya kaget, namun akhirnya yeoja itu memenjamkan matanya.

Tangan kiri Kris, menekan tengkuk Suho agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Dan Suho juga mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Suho bisa merasakan bahwa ciuman Kris tidak ada nafsu sama sekali, melainkan hanya ada rasa kasih sayang.

Setelah beberapa lama, Suho merasa dia mulai kekurangan oksigen, kemudian dia memukul dada Kris pelan. Kris yang mengerti maksud Suho langsung menjauhkan wajahnya, dia bisa melihat wajah Suho yang memerah dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Kim Joon Myeon…" Panggil Kris.  
"N..ne?" Suho memberanikan diri menghadap Kris.  
"saranghaeyo, Would you be mine?" Tanya Kris, Suho mengerti apa maksud Kris, itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Namun dia masih belum siap. Dia hanya bisa diam.  
Kris memegang tangan Suho. "Bagaimana jawabanmu?"  
"E..Entahlah,Kris… aku masih kebingungan… aku masih bingung terhadap perasaanku sendiri.." Ucapan Suho membuat Kris tersenyum dan kemudian dia mengelus rambut Suho.  
"Aku tidak akan memaksamu… namun aku akan membiarkan ini mengalir seperti air, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu…" Kemudian Kris memeluk Suho. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia mencium dahi Suho dengan lembut.  
"Kajja.. sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi…" Kris mengenggam tangan Suho dan membantunya turun.  
"Ne…"

'Aku memang tidak akan memaksamu, Suho.. namun aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu..' Batin Kris.

**TBC**

**Mianhae, lama banget update-nya… Author sedikit Stress…**  
**dan soal Review.. author belom bisa bales, tapi ada pertanyaan…**  
**'Kenapa Suho gak mau oplas?' Jawabannya ada di chapter berikut. ^^**

**Review,please.. ^_^**


End file.
